Dragon Insanity (English Version)
by Narsha
Summary: "Wendy?" I call herShe doesn't answer. I pass my hand in front of her face but she doesn't even flinch. Her dark blue eyes are almost glassy. Something's wrong. Very wrong. A nuge in my ribbling turn me away from the sky dragon slayer. In the room Natsu, Gageel and Laxus are like stone statues.


The common room of the guild is full as usual. As always a fight broke up between its members and I am still there, upset with the stupidity of my comrades. Near me, Lisanna and Wendy have the same desperate looks. Behind us, Mirajane wipes another mug with one of her famous smiles.

I caress the pink mark on the back of my hand with nostalgia.

The door opens on an extatic Juvia. In her hands gleams a crystal flask. A love potion again. I laugh nervously at a pun with a double meaning of the elder Strauss. Her sister is bright red. Our eyes flies on half naked warriors, hand a pink hair. We exhale the same sigh.

The rain women just made her move. With a striking action, she spills the amber liquid on the chest of Grey before sticking to it.

It's embarrassing to see them making out.

I look at Wendy to distract her. A child shouldn't get in touch with such behavior yet.

"Wendy?" I call her

She doesn't answer. I pass my hand in front of her face but she doesn't even flinch. Her dark blue eyes are almost glassy. Something's wrong. Very wrong. A nuge in my ribbling turn me away from the sky dragon slayer. In the room Natsu, Gageel and Laxus are like stone statues. And their dull eyes observe only one thing: the couple in the middle.

They walk to the two lovers at the same time without making a sound. Their presence is such that everyone let them through. I think the four dragon slayers are attracted by Juvia's potion. And that's a bad omen.

The four wizards stops around Grey and his girl. Their eyes express nothing. There is something evil the way they breath the air. Something wild. Bolts strikes around the blond giant's body. Natsu is surrounded by a heat aura that sublimates Grey's ice and affects the blue haired women a lot. The air around the child is almost blurry as if violent winds were flying aroud her body. And Gageel's silhouette seems stockier and thicker than ever to me.

"What do you want, you fools" asks the ice mage, intimidating.

The same horrible smile blooms on the dragon slayer's face. It doesn't reach their eyes. I hold a shiver back.

I can't even see the blow. Gageel's fist transformed in a steel girder strikes the brunet's chest. I the silence of the room, the crack of the bones car be distinctly heard. Blood spurts as Grey's body fells on the floor. He screams. Gageel holds something squishy and bloodstained in his right hand. Grey is still bleeding. He can't cry any longer. With a terrible face, Wendy's foot encircled with a howling tornado fells on his head and breaks through the stone floor under. Something warm splashes on us.

I don't want to know what it is.

It's complete chaos. The frightened crowd runs outside the pub. I'm screwed up onto my chair. Paralized.

Inside the room, the blood and bone chips splattered little girl explodes in a hysterical laugh. Her fingers digs into the jagged skull with a childish joy as she plays with bits of Grey matter soaked in hemoglobin. It leaks between her tiny fists. Standing aside, Gageel devours the lung he torn out. The dark liquid drips on his metal jaws.

Near them, Laxus and Natsu tortures Juvia. Lightings hit the water body of the woman. She is too tired to reform herself when she gets evaporated. Both dragon slayers laugh. Them too are covered with Grey's exploded leftovers.

Mirajane strives to make us leave our morbid contemplation. It's too late for Grey and Juvia. Clinging to the counter, Levy nervously lefs through a grimoire from the library. Something must be done. But what? I look for my keys. They must have stayed on a table when I avoided the fight before. A golden spark! There!

I jumped to my keychain at a run. Besides Juvia, Laxus and Natsu raise their heads. Pendant arm, twisted bodies, their eyes fixed on me. The keeper of the bar shouts my name.

Pain. Atrocious. In the right flank. I roll under a table groaning. My wound burns. A pale liquid oozes from the wound. Grilled strips of fabric cling to my bruised flesh. Natsu just striked. I gasps of pain and gather my members. My breathing is erratic. The smell of cooked meat comes at my nose. I feel like throwing up. I manage somehow to get around on all fours. The fire eater is still standing, distracted by something else. And I crawl towards my keys.

I hear a woman cry above me. And that pressure in the air. Mirajane just took her demonic form. The four dragon slayers walks through her in their straight stance. On the floor, half liquefied, Juvia mopes on the wrecked corpse of her ice prince. A taste of bile invades my mouth and I refrain another retching. Since our mage is gathering their attention, I can go to my keys.

I move slowly, hampered by my wound. Under a further table, Levy progresses through me as Lisanna. It is true a windows leads outside in the back of the room. I make my way again, my hair getting stuck in the rough furniture. I just have to extend my arm.

A scream erups from the combatants' panting. Female. I do not dare turn around to see. But I know. The white face Lisanna followed my terrible thoughts. The sound of chewing and crunching bones amid shouts interrupted my gesture. And it just give him time. A hot hand grabbed my keys.

I raise my head. A few steps from us are Gageel and Natsu. This clenches his fist forcefully and I see his body blush. Drops of molten metal slip between his fingers and get lost between pavers. I shudder. I have no way to defend myself.

"_Yami no Ekurityūru",_ a male voice roared.

An indoor barrier covered with esoteric signs separates us from the fighters. In the entry, Raijin tribe faces Laxus. The dark eye of Elfman fixed Wendy that tears large fistful of long white locks from the unrecognizable body of his sister. The girl quacks and her crazy giggle finishes upsetting the only male siblings Strauss. Freed tells us to flee. Before this protection, Natsu and Gageel hit the magic wall with their fists. Behind the scrum has burst. Evergreen caress her lover turned into a wild beast with her eyes eyes before turning to the man she used to revere.

Inside the powerful arms of the beast, I almost pity Wendy who rolls around like a stuffed doll. Dislocated, she only needs a few minutes to undo the grip of her adversary and strike him with terrible hits with her sharp wind blades.

Lightning rumbles around the old believers of Laxus. He ignores the good words of Freed that oppress his scaly back, and make light of Bixlow's dolls. The fairy glitter doesn't even slow him down as the scales Evergreen petrified fall at his feet. Suddenly she turn around and shout the name of the loved one that a frail girl tear limb from limb with delight. They mutter love words in a last glance. A storm breaks out and crushes everything in front of Wendy, melting flesh and stone. When the dust subside, a child is playing in a muddy pound; disgusting molasses of bloody sand.

I don't know if I have enough tears in my eyes to cry again.

Lisanna hold me up. Or is it me who support her? I feel like she is all empty. Our eyes hand a pink hair again. Is it really Natsu? His skin is scarred with scales that jut out under his epidermis. His dark eyes are fixed on us. They shine like two incandescent charcoal.

The monsters our friends become are less and less human. Happy on my head digs in my hair with his claws. I know he's crying. At best they can just kill and groan. Only Wendy is able to laugh. And she is frightening.

"Lu… Cy…" say a broken voice.

Our group look behind. Gageel looks at Natsu and NAtsu looks at us through the barrier. And his eyes, his eyes… like two flames fixed on me!

"Lu… Cy…" he says again.

Though its gravelly tone, his voice is calm. I want to go back to him, put my hand where he put his. Perhaps he remembers. But my side hurts so bad. And Lisanna is so heavy in my arms. The youngest Strauss won't turn back. She has nothing to go back to. Behind us, the dragon boy becomes more harrowing, more choleric.

It's too late, I think.

Levy turns around abruptly. Carla takes off, the book of magic spells of the young women in her paws. I open my eyes wide looking at what she does. Before us, Panther Lily smash the door open with his sword. I just have the time to see the blue-haired girl grasp her quill, rewrite Freed's runes and slip between the two dragon slayers. If Natsu recognized me, maybe the man she loves will…

A large hand holds her blue crowned head, and Levy heads under. The metal fingers tightens. And it sounds like a nut whose shell is breaking. The book falls from Carla's arms. She is screaming. The claws of happy dug in my scalp until it bleeds. The lifeless body of my best friend hits a wall near us. She lies down like a puppet with her strings cut. Her skull kept the marks of the fingers that smashed the bone. She didn't have the time to scream. Red locks in her blue hair. Red and blue in Gageel's hand.

Two threatening silhouettes emerge from the guild. The citizen have deserted the streets. Above us someone barricades himself in. Every nail pinned down in the wood is another step to our end. Happy grabs my shoulders and Carla Lisanna's. The white cat seems as amorphous as the girl he carries. Slowly, we ascend.

Gageel just jumped. His scaly hand catches my leg, cutting though the leather of my boot. A hot liquid runs around my foot, and I grit my teeth not to shout in pain. The exeed flies the harder he can to make the half-human half-iron-dragon loose his grip. I try to zip down my shoes and to hit the monster's face. He seems to feel nothing.

Behind Gageel, Natsu shouts my name again. He looks furious. My life pass before my eyes.

In a noise of tearing tissue, my sole is left in the brunette's hand. Panther Lily unsheathes his sword. This will be the last time he fights against his master. The exeed disappears as Carla and Happy carry us to a safe place.

I roll on the rooftop of the market as an exhausted furball fell on me. I exchange a glaze with the blue cat. The same terror rests in our eyes. I look for our companions. We have been separated, and I can't find them.

I hear cries coming from the city below, without knowing what to do. Seated on the parapet, all I can do is crying. I can't contact anyone and I can't move. The pain on my side still aches and my sprained ankle makes me fear it's broken. Anyway, I can't make another step.

I blink. Staying awake is more and more difficult. My head sways before falling on my chest.

"Lucy…" the feline whispers.

"Shhhh Happy. Just the time… to catch my breath and we're gone…"

A howl of rage behind the emergency exit makes me leap. My unconscious state only lasted for a few moments. The fire exit let slip wild screams. One of the four found me! Claws tear the door apart. From there goes Wendy. She limps, and her left arm dissapears in a shapeless heap of bone and flesh under her elbow. A parting gift from the guild? Her empty eyes rest on me and she smiles. I stand up, and fell. My sprained ankle is hurt more badly than I feared. With an astounding speed, she jumps towards me. I just have the time to grab Fleuve d'Etoiles.

I manage to escape from her, grabbing Happy in my move. I don't have many things to catch near me, just the flagpoles that decorates the roof. Suddenly more concentrated, Wendy chooses to cut my trajectory. Her chest inflates and the howl of the fire dragon strikes me. I fly off and crash a window. Shards of glass dig in my naked flesh and my clothes. In the other building, Wendy licks her lips. And disappears.

I get up as I can, Happy's tail is strangling me. His claws scratch my scalp again. I drag my wounded leg between the transparent splinters, then I look around the room I landed in. A rich habitation? The books in the collection look finely crafted and on the wall hangs…

A golden key.

There's no time for guilt. I steal it. And she recognizes me.

"Open up, door of the twins. Gemini!"

Gemi and Mino appears beside me. At first they are happy to be called, then they saw the state I was in. I explain everything to them as we go down the street. Their face is firm and determined. Mine too, certainly.

I just had the time to hear their warning that I must move to the side. A frail body falls on the floor, followed by a more massive one that carved though the stones when landing on the first one. Natsu just crushed Wendy under him with all his weight. And he doesn't seem to be hurt anywhere. For the time being, he doesn't pay attention to me. He is too busy pulverizing the girl's head while roaring. A few warm splatters reach my legs. I can only step backwards, my eyes filled of fright.

My back hit sometning. Something cold and hard. I'm afraid to know.

I duck and roll on the floor as Gageel runs on me. I'm alone with two monsters, weak human. In the sky, Happy flees. He twin spirit floats near me. I am between Natsu and Gageel. Their bodies are even more misshapen than before. A pair of wings had appeared in their backs. Their fingers are claws and their teeth fangs. They don't move. But then again, Natsu opens his mouth and tells my name.

"Lu… Cy…"

I send a last prayer to the gods that protects the realm of Fiore. I wish my actions will be enough. I order Gemi and Mini to merge, and another me on a towel appeared. Our fingers are entangled as we recite the formula of my most terrible spell:

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect became complete... Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!"

Constellations surrounds our bodies, and I feel my forces leaving me as bolts pass through the stars. A great light eats everything, and I hear Gageel and Natsu roar. Farewell my friends… I wish we would gather again in a better life…

_ In the rumbles of the buildings stand a silhouette. There is no one. He flies, spits fire and has a thorny tail. In a rough move, the dragon man grabs the frail creature lying at his feet. She is still breathing. Soon, he will fly away with her and reach the cave where they will make eternity._

_ In the Heartfilia's domain, an empty tomb is raised for the deposed heir. Few will come and cry over her. There is no body to mourn. No celestial spirit will ever come. Because they know…_


End file.
